The Tooth Hurts
by N Harmonic
Summary: Hidan has a tooth ache and Kakuzu takes him to the dentist. Will it turn out to be something more... Sorry bad summary better story... CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

The Tooth Hurts

**Author Note: I always liked fanfics like these so I thought I might try.**

~~~Akatsuki Base-Hidan's POV~~~

'_I'm hungry,' _I thought to myself.

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. I wash it and take a bite.

I immediately regret it.

"!"

~~~Kakuzu's POV~~~

I was in the living room playing strip poker with Deidara when I heard the most pained scream I had ever heard come from the kitchen.

Deidara and I share a quick glance before running into the kitchen.

In the kitchen I saw Hidan wide eyed while he was holding his jaw. His foot was stomping into the tile as though he was waiting for something.

Apparently Deidara knew what was wrong because he ran to the ice box and gave Hidan a bag of ice, who instantly put it to his jaw.

'_A toothache,' _I thought to myself.

"Hidan- san are you okay, un?" asked Deidara.

I smirk and shake my head at the stupid question and waited for the colorful language to poor out but heard none.

I look to Hidan and saw that his only response was a head shake 'no.'

"This must be bad if he can't curse about it,' I said.

I had expected a glare but only got a whimper as he tried to soothe his jaw.

I sigh; this had to get fixed.

"Deidara-san I'll need help with Hidan-chan at the dentist. Will you come?" I ask.

Deidara nods and I walk up to Hidan and pat him on the shoulder with a re- assuring smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The trip was pretty hard for Hidan.

I could hear his whimpers and whines as he ran over the treetops; it made me upset to hear him in pain.

When we make it to the dental hospital I was in front of Hidan while Deidara was in the back.

"Wait here,' I said.

I walked over to the receptionist who said Hidan would be called back soon. I nod and take seat next to Hidan.

While we waited I would glance at Hidan and I could see the torture he was going through. Every so often his lips would twitch as the spasms of pain hit him.

"Hidan-san," said the dentist.

I rise and motion for the two to follow. When we got to the door I told Deidara to wait outside in case of danger.

"Take a seat Hidan-san," said the dentist. "I'll take your ice pack," he offered.

Hidan reluctantly gave up his ice and hesitantly sat in the dentist chair.

I notice him eyeing the tools and wondered what he thought of them. We were both out of our trances when the dentist told Hidan to open his mouth.

Hidan did so slowly and closed his eyes. I guessed that he was anticipating pain.

The dentist used only two tools as he prodded Hidan's mouth. I watched as his gentle hands moved slowly as to cause little to none pain.

"I want you to tell me if this hurts or bothers you in any way Hidan-san," the dentist said.

I watch as the dentist hesitantly scratched a spot in Hidan's mouth and how Hidan closed his eyes tighter and gripped the chair's arm rest.

"Hmmm. Alright Hidan-san you have a cavity that I will have to fix," he said. "But what I don't understand is how you noticed the pain just this morning,' his voice was dripping with suspicion.

Hidan smiled sheepishly and looked away from the dentist before he shrugged.

"Things like these you don't keep secret Hidan-chan," I said.

Hidan looks to me then looks away. He winced as he said, "Sorry Kuzu-kun."

I sigh but nod my forgiveness and Hidan smiles.

"What will you do?" I question.

"I'll numb him up then drill it and fill it," the dentist said.

I see Hidan's eyes widen and he whimpers in fear. The dentist notices and motions me forward.

"Sometimes it helps to know a friend is nearby," and with that said I took the seat on Hidan's other side.

_ 'It's going to be interesting to watch this,'_ I thought to myself.

The dentist walks over with a Q-tip and a small fluid cup filled with the numbing gel.

The dentist puts a generous amount of gel on the stick and began to rub it into Hidan's teeth, gums and inner cheek of the right side of his mouth.

I watch as the numbness took over and how Hidan began to relax from the pain loss.

"Alright just relax and keep your mouth open," said the dentist. "This will be done before you know it."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The filling was fast. Hidan was scared at first but after I grasped his hand he calmed down and let the dentist work.

He finished after an hour and he said that Hidan would be dizzy from the numbing so we would have to be careful.

"Hidan-san before you leave would you like me to get rid of the soreness?" asked the dentist.

Hidan looks to me and when I nod he takes a seat. His eyes close as the healing chakra surged through his jaw.

The dentist talked as he worked. "He'll have to come back in a few days to ensure the filling isn't causing any problems."

I nod and he lets Hidan up again. He was kind of wobbly so I held him up right as we left.

"Thanks Doc," I started. "Hidan would thank you too if he could talk," and Hidan nodded his head agreeing with me.

"No need to thank me, it's my job and I'm glad I was able to help," he replied.

I nod and walk out with Hidan still in my grip. Outside Deidara was sitting against the wall when he saw us.

"How was it, un?" he asks.

"Simple, just a small cavity. He fixed it and sent us on our way," I replied.

Deidara nods and we began to leave the building.

Once we were at the forest line I saw that Hidan was still dizzy and knew that he would slow us down so I did what came to mind.

Hidan gasped as I mounted him onto my back.

"It's faster this way," I said to both Hidan and Deidara.

Deidara nods and we began to run in the forest. As we ran I could hear Hidan even breaths as he fell asleep.

I smirk and thought that he was kind of cute when he was sleeping.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When we made it to the base I carefully moved Hidan so I was carrying him bridal style.

When the three of us passed the living room Deidara stayed behind and explained to Leader-sama and everyone where we were.

"Did he get it fixed?" Leader called over to me.

"Yes Leader-sama. He's tired so I'm going to put him to bed," I said.

I walk down the never ending hallways and kick open Hidan's door.

I place him on his bed and was about to leave when Hidan grabbed my wrist.

"Thanks for taking care of me Kuzu-kun," he said.

"Your welcome Hidan-chan," I walk back over and pull the blanket onto him. "Get some sleep."

Hidan nods but before resting sat up and pulled my mask down. My eyes widen as he brings me into a kiss.

He lets go and falls back into peaceful sleep but I sat there frozen.

"Good God," I gasp.

I shake my head and walk out.

_'I wonder what happens next,'_ I thought.

**Alright I know it was a bad ending but the story would go off topic if I went into romance so I will write a sequel soon. I'm not sure what it will be called but I will tell you in the summary it's the sequel. Later, Kisame-is-Hot!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tooth Hurts Sequel

~~~Akatsuki Base-Hidan's POV~~~

It has been two days since I kissed Kakuzu. I regretted my action the next day when he didn't let me near him.

He didn't even look at me but that was changing today.

Leader-sama assigned him the action of bringing me to the dentist again today.

He wouldn't be able to stay away.

"Hidan." It was the first time I have heard his voice in two days. "We're going, come on."

I nod and began to follow him to outside the base towards the dental hospital.

~~~Kakuzu's POV~~~

'_Great, just great. Leader had to choose me out of six other members,' _I thought in anger.

I was in the lead heading towards the clinic.

I had kept my distance from Hidan those two days because I was scared of my feelings. After he kissed me I began to fall for him.

I guess I should be happy that we have some alone time but I'm afraid he might bring up some questions…

"Kuzu-kun, I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

I stop in my tracks. Hidan bumps into me and I pick him up by his arm. I could read the fear in his eyes and he closes them.

I smirk and pull my mask off then kiss him. He was surprised at first but then kissed me back. I began to lick his lower lip asking for entrance but he smirked and wouldn't allow it.

I smirk in the kiss as well; already having a plan. I got what I wanted by running my finger lightly over his stomach making him gasp. I take advantage and push my tongue into his mouth.

He moans as I run my tongue over his. It was in Heaven on Earth. We separate and share a loving smile as we take breath. Once his breathing calmed he hugged me and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

"Love ya Moron," I said.

"Love you too Dipstick," he replied.

I smile and hug him closer. At first we did nothing; just enjoying each other's company before separating and continuing hand in hand.

We were a little slower than usual going to the dentists' office. Once there I took a seat and pulled Hidan into my lap.

I chuckled at Hidan's pink face but he got the idea and leaned back onto me. I sigh in content at the close proximity. It felt good to have him near.

"Hidan-san," said the dentist.

Hidan rises and we walk hand in hand to the room. I was an open room with a wall in the center and three chairs on each side.

"We will be checking you here," said the dentist.

Hidan nods and take a seat and I sit in a chair at the foot of Hidan's. The dentist began to question him before he started.

"Have you been experiencing any pain Hidan-san?" he questioned.

"No, I felt awesome since you fixed my tooth," he replied.

The dentist smiled. "That's great to hear," the dentist takes a seat. "Open please," he asked.

Hidan complies and opened his mouth. I could see the filling from my spot on the chair.

The dentist began to check the filling then began to polish his teeth. The whole time Hidan remained quiet; he seemed more comfortable than he did the last time we were here.

"Alright, I found no problems and I finished polishing them. You can leave now," said the dentist.

Hidan and I leave and stopped at a village before going back to the base.

"That was quick," Hidan started.

I nod. "Yeah, in and out. Now we have some time to ourselves," I said.

"Can we get ice cream? I have a sweet tooth craving," asked Hidan.

I smirk. "Sure."

Hidan and I walked to the ice cream shop and bought a vanilla ice cream for Hidan and I got chocolate. As we walk Hidan was smiling and laughing, saying he was having a lot of fun with me.

"Hey Kuzu," said Hidan.

I turn my head. "Hm… Uh! Hey!" Hidan had smeared ice cream on my nose.

"Oops, my bad," he said trying not to laugh.

I look at my nose then I smile evilly at him. His eyes widen and he began to walk backwards.

"Now Kuzu, I was only having fun no need to get hasty…- COLD!" I had plopped my ice cream on his head and now it was dripping down his face.

"Oh real mature," he said as he started to wipe the extra from his hair.

I smirk and lick him on his neck where the ice cream was and he shivered. "Like that Hidan-chan?" I ask.

"Not as much as I'll like this," he said.

Before I could react he smeared his ice cream on my head. I wiped off the extra and rub on Hidan's bare chest.

"Hey! That's cold!" he shouted and began to chase after me.

It wasn't very smart because I led him to the river. I stopped abruptly and he fell in. When he rose he pulled me in while I was laughing.

When we look to each other we burst out laughing and wrestling in the water. It was dark before we knew.

~~~Time Change-Akatsuki Base_Hidan's POV~~~

"Where have you been?" asked Leader, sounding mad.

When Kakuzu started to stutter I answered. "Sorry Leader-sama it was my fault," I said and Kuzu looked at me wide eyed.

"I kept Kuzu-kun waiting by running by myself. Kuzu-kun came looking for me and it took awhile," I said.

Leader sighs an irritated sigh. "I'll take that as an answer for now. Hidan you lose your mission rights; one week," he said.

I was upset at first but didn't argue. I nodded my head in understanding and Leader leaves. Kuzu walks up to me.

"Why did you do that? If anything it's both ours' faults; we should have to share the punishment," said Kakuzu.

I hold up my hand to stop him. "It's cool. I don't really care; it's not that bad," I assured him.

He sighs, "Fine."

I grab his hand. "Let's go for a walk," I said and he nods.

~~~No one's POV~~~

Hidan and Kakuzu walked outside hand in hand. Little did they know they were being followed by Deidara and Tobi.

"Where are they going Deidara-sempai?" asked Tobi.

"Shut up Tobi, un!" he replies in a harsh whisper.

"What are you two doing?" Behind the two were Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame.

"We're watching Hidan and Kakuzu," replied Deidara.

"Why?" asked Sasori.

"Because something's different; since when does Hidan call Kakuzu Kuzu-kun?" Deidara questioned.

"That's why," said Zetsu.

Everyone turned their heads to Hidan and Kakuzu.

~~~Kakuzu's POV~~~

Hidan and I were currently lip locking. He had draped his arms around my neck while I was holding him from the waist.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and an 'Ahem.'

Hidan and I separate and see Deidara standing to our side with a scarlet face.

"Mind getting a room, un," he said.

Hidan went red when he and I saw everyone was watching us with tomato faces and some even had nosebleeds they were trying to control.

"We're outside for a reason," I said like it was oblivious.

Hidan was still embarrassed and tried to hide his face in my chest. "Your head isn't going any deeper Hidan," I said and he got redder. Everyone laughed at how funny we were.

"Come on let's go inside," said Leader.

I smile and Hidan and I walk together back to the base happy with each other.

The End

**I don't want to say it but I think that ending was really bad. Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to continue so this is it. Please review; I like to see what others think of my work. Later, **_**Obito is Majorly Hot**_**.**


End file.
